Beastly Six Episode 1 Part 2 New Powers, New Responsibilities
by wildkrattsbeastforce
Summary: In this episode, the teens meet an old but wise man who tells them they are destined to become heroes of the world, but will they accept their new responsibilities?


_(Theo voice-over)Last time on Beastly Six, Ryan, Zoey, Ronan, Brianna, Sean, and I had our lives changed. Our nemesis, Matt Romano, tried to kill us, but we were saved by some weird crystals, and...wait! You'll have to find out yourself what happens next_.

The man teleported them to a temple in a jungle.

"Okay, things have just gone from bad to weird." said Ryan.

"Now that we're here, I must tell you who I am. I'm Master Todo. I'm one of the leaders of The Order of the Beasts, but you can call me Yosé. The reason I brought you all here is because the world is in grave danger.

"Danger? Danger from what?" asked Zoey

"Danger from the Order of the Rogue. You see, there are two main orders: The Order of the Claw and the Order of the Rogue. Both orders have been fighting for years. But the Order of the Rogue has certainly changed. Those pirate bandits will stop at nothing to get to those." He gestured to the crystals.

"These? Why would they want these?" asked Sean.

"Because those contain power that no normal human can handle. And also, he is after him." explained Yosé.

"He? He who?" asked Theo.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that I tell you more about these crystals." He conjured a picture using his magic. The team oohed.

" _You see, these crystals are very powerful crystals. These contain the powers of the Ancient Beasts. Not only did you inherit the powers of the Beasts, you also inherited the powers of the Elements that went along with them. In the wrong hands, the results could be deadly. But, since the crystals saw that your hearts were pure and kind, they bestowed their powers within you. That's why you weren't killed just a few moments ago. The crystals gave you powers that were able to protect you from harm_." he explained

"Hold on, back up! Powers? Really?" scoffed Ronan.

"It's true." He started over at Ronan. "Ronan, your crystal gave you the powers of the Black Bear, and chose you to be the Guardian of Lightning. This element represents Patience. Taking things one step at a time, and think before doing."

"Your crystal, Zoey, chose you to be the Guardian of Ice, and your beast spirit is the Arctic Wolf. Ice represents Kindness, in how you should be friendly with others, and giving people second chances."

"Theo, your Beast Spirit is the mighty Hawk, and you are now the Guardian of Air. Air represents Generosity. In giving aid to people, and not asking for nothing in return."

"With this crystal, the Shark Beast Spirit is now yours, and now you've become the Guardian of Water, Sean. Water represents Mercy, placing yourself in someone else's shoes, thinking of others."

"With the Spirit of the Leopard and the Element of Earth, you'll be the Guardian of Earth. Hope, in believing in yourself, and not taking no for an answer is what Earth represents."

"And last but not least, we have you, Ryan. This crystal gave you the powers of Fire and spirit of the Dragon, and you'll be the Guardian of Fire. Fire represents Bravery. In doing things at all costs, no matter what. Also, since you're the Guardian of Fire, you'll lead your comrads in this fight against good versus evil."

Ryan narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he surprisingly asked. "I can't lead the team. I'm not leader material!" he exclaimed.

"Ryan, I know this is a big step, but trust me, I know you can do this. With these crystals, you'll be able to wield the powers of the Ancient Beasts." said Yosé.

"But, there is one problem. We can't just take these crystals and bring them to school. I think there are many thieves already." said Zoey.

"No need to worry. You'll have these." He held a box with six watch-like devices in their respective colors. Each had a crystal shaped groove in it.

"These are your Claw Watches. Capable of communication and accessing your powers even more." said Yosé. Each one got one of their respective colors.

Then, another person came out.

He was much younger. He had chocolate brown hair, violet eyes, and was moderately built. He had on a orange long sleeve shirt and and grey pants, and black boots.

"This is one of my students and my adopted son, Marin." said Yosé.

"Hello. I'll will help train your new powers." Marin explained.

"Well, I think we won't be needing your service." said Theo.

Marin rolled his eyes. "Listen, you'll have to train your powers and be ready to fight the Order of the Rogue." said Marin.

"Whatever." huffed Theo. But, Theo noticed something. Marin looked exactly like his older brother, who moved away and never returned. His name was coincidentally the same as his brother.

"Tomorrow, we'll start doing the basics."

"Okay, this has been swell and all, but we really need to go. Is there a way out of here?" asked Ryan.

"Why yes, of course. Just press that button on the side of your Claw Watches." said Yosé.

With that, they pressed the button, and they glowed their respective colors, and teleported.

They landed on the ground in front of G-Rod's.

"Okay, this whole teleportation thing can really hurt you." said Ryan.

"Tell me about." replied Theo.

Sean stood up and looked through the window. He saw that his eyes weren't black anymore. "Hey my eyes aren't black!" he cheered.

"Weird. I wonder why they were black in the first place." said Ronan.

"Who cares?! Now I don't have to tell my friends that my jerk of brother here punched me." she joked.

"Hey, who are you calling a jerk?!" said Ronan, offended. They all laughed at the joke.

* * *

The next day, the gang was at the park.

"You know guys, I think this is by far the best thing that's ever happened to us! I mean, who knew that we were destined to become Guardians." exclaimed Theo.

"Theo, don't get too excited. I mean, we still don't know who that Yosé person was, or where we were." said Ryan.

"I know, but still it's just feels good to be Guardians." replied Theo.

Walking up the park was Matt and his clique, the Exclusives. He was talking to them about his party.

"So, the party will take place in the backyard of my mansion, which sits upon 249 acres of land. I know, it's a lot. Next, some of the best gourmet chefs are going to prepare the food. We're stil deciding on the menu. For the entertainment, there will be.." He paused when he saw six figures. Six figures he thought would be the last people he would see again.

"WHAT, COMMONERS?! HERE?! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN!" he yelled in his mind.

They continued walking. Ryan was the first to see Matt. But, then he had a vision.

It was the night of the explosion. He was banging on door, crying for help. In the distance, he saw Matt. He could have sworn that he was smiling. The next thing he knew he saw smoke and then, he was lying on the floor, motionless. So was the the rest of his friends.

After the vision ended, he was breathing heavily. Then, something filled his body. It was anger and rage. He ran to where Matt was.

"Hey Ryan, where are you..."

Theo saw where he was running to. "Oh boy."

Ryan tackled Matt and Matt let out a girlish scream. "AHHHHHHHH!"

"YOU IGNORRANT, ARROGANT, POMPOUS PREPPIE! YOU ALMOST MURDERED US! NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER MET ME!" he scolded.

Maeco grabbed Ryan. Ryan tried to get loose, but Maeco's grip was too strong. Matt brushed himself off.

"Well, calling my speeches boring is one thing, but you tackling me? Now you've crossed the line!" yelled Matt. With that, he raised his fist and punched him in the gut twice and punched him across the face. Maeco slung him on the ground. Ryan groaned in pain. The rest of the clique laughed at the injured Guardian.

The rest of the gang ran over to their friend. Theo went up to Matt first.

"MATT, THIS WAS BELOW YOUR STANDARDS, EVEN FOR YOU! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO AN INNOCENT HUMAN BEING?!" snapped Theo.

The guys looked at Theo. They knew Ryan was his best friend, but he didn't know he cared about him that much.

Maeco came up close to him. "Hey, you better watch who you're talking to, or else you'll end up just like your friend here." he threatened.

Theo didn't do nothing but just backed up and glared at him.

"Ha! You have no guts, Theodore. You're just like your brother. Once a loser, always a loser." he smirked.

"Don't you dare laugh at my brother!" he yelled.

"Why shouldn't I? Your family has been nagging us for years. You brother was just a stupid little selfish twerp. Everyone looked up to him. But that changed. When everyone found out that how he stole those answers to the final exams, that really showed his true colors. Everyone now hated him, despised him, and now they looked up to my brother. He would make the perfect role model. You're just a commoner who will and never will be the best, while us Ramanos are the children of a multi-billionaire inventor."

Then, Theo remembered the day his brother left. He was in his dorm studying for finals, and then he saw something. It looked like a manilla envelope. It was the answers to tomorrow's final exam in psychology. Then, there was a knock on his door. When he opened it, there they were: the Dean of students, the psychology professor, and Bradley, Matt's older brother. Marin didn't know what was going on, but Bradley abruptly accused him of cheating, so the expelled him from the school. After that, he was never heard from again.

"My brother would never do something like that, and you know it! Your brother set my brother up!"

"Whatever. Believe what you want, but we both know the truth. Come on, clique. I had enough of the commoner chorale for one day." he said. They all walked off. Theo just stood there.

"Ryan, what made you go after him?! You could have gotten yourself..." yelled Zoey.

"He tried to kill us." he said in low tone.

"W-What?!" asked Sean.

"He tried to kill us. I just had a vision, it was night of the explosion. I saw him smiling at us when it happened." Ryan explained.

The others gasped. "Why would he want to kill us?" asked Brianna.

"..I don't know. My mind is still blurry." said Ryan. But, they didn't notice that Theo was gone.

"Theo?! Where did he go?" asked Ronan. The others shrugged.

* * *

They all looked for their friend.

"Theo!" cried Zoey.

"THEO! Where are you man?!" cried Sean.

"Theo! Theo!" cried Ryan.

They all cried their friend's name. "Ugh, we looked everywhere for him. And still no sign of him." said Ronan. Then, heard someone crying, softly. Then, they saw a tall figure sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Theo! Hey buddy, what's wrong?" asked Ryan.

"He made a fool out of my brother. Every time I hear him talk about my brother, it makes me think how he left. Matt's got all his siblings, but Marin was the only person I looked up to. He was my closest friend. Maybe he's right. I am a loser! I'm just a nerdy eighteen year old. What's so special about that?!" sobbed Theo.

"Theo, don't listen to him. Unlike his siblings, your brother had something they didn't: a heart. He would always help others, and make people laugh. Matt's siblings, well they'd just hurt people. Take it from someone who got punched in the gut and the eye." said Ryan.

"And T, you may act nerdy, but you very creative, talented, and out-going." said Ronan.

"Theo, if you weren't special, we wouldn't have a friend like you. A friend we can trust and depend on." said Brianna.

Theo wipe away his tears. "Aww guys, you'll make cry more than I already did." The others laughed.

"Thanks guys. You're the best." said Theo.

"Yeah, but now we have go. Remember, we have go to train our new powers." reminded Ryan.

"Oh yeah. Well, we better going before I cry a river." said Theo.

* * *

At the temple, the team was in the main part of the temple. Each one had a training outfits that was their respective colors and had their element, animal spirit, and a claw mark showing that they are from the Order of the Claw.

"Okay, when you train, you'll wear these," he instructed as he gave them a book with a picture of their element, "In these archives, you'll find a summary of your element, and codes for each attack from simple and basic to powerful and challenging."

"Okay, everyone put on your vest and get ready to train." commanded Marin.

They put on their vests. "First, press the red button on your Claw Watches, and then take the first card out your deck holders. The first card will always be your activator card." instructed Marin.

They got the first card out of the deck. It glowed then revealed a card with their element symbol. "ACTIVATOR CARD, READY!" said a mechanical voice. "That green button right there will make your gauntlets slide up." They pushed the button. They saw a slot where they could insert the card. They pulled a slot that had a compartment.

"Put the card in there and then enter the code "123" to activate it."

They took the cards and inserted it in their Claw Watches, and then enter "123" on the keypad. The gauntlet slid back down. Each glowed their colors.

"Alright, now that you got it activated, we can start with a basic attack. Let's see, Sean. I want you to do the first attack listed." said Marin.

"O-Okay." he hesitated, as he looked through the book. "The name of the attack is Hydro Blast, code 509.

Sean got the card out of his deck. "Hey, Marin. What are these crystals on here?" asked Sean.

"Those crystals on there show how much attack and how much damage you can deal to your opponent. For example, Hydro Blast has an attack strength or B-Power of 1500 and you can deal 950.

"Okay, I'll give it a try. Beast Gauntlet, activate." he commanded. He inserted the card and enteredl the code 509.

"Element Card, Engage!" said a mechanical voice.

"Hydro Blast!" His gauntlet glowed blue, and then water surrounded his hands, and he threw the water ball at a practiced dummy, and broke it.

"Nice, Sean." said Marin.

"Wow, I think I could get used to this." said Sean.

"Zoey, your next." said Marin.

"Gotcha, chief." She grabbed the card out of her holder, and put it in her gauntlet, and entered the code 509

"Element Card, Engage!" said a mechanical voice.

"Ice Shard!" Her hands covered in ice, and threw it at the wall.

"Nice!"

"Bri', your up."

"Element Card, Engage!" She read the code listed in book.

"Gaia Stone!" She held a huge boulder, and threw it on the front ground, which caused a mini earthquake.

"Ryan and Ronan, why don't you do a combined shot."

"Okay, let's do it, Ron." said Ryan.

"Got it!"

"Element Card, Engage!"

"Lightning Bolt!" said Ronan.

"Flaming Vortex!" commanded Ryan.

With their combined attacks, they shot a blast of fire and lightning, which burned some of plants.

"Excellent! However, you're going to need to replant those." They smiled sheepishly.

"Theo, your the last one."

"Oh, alright." he said. "Element Card, Engage!"

"Whirlwind Strike!" He shot a blast of wind. "See, easy as pie." However, the attack bounced off the wall and was sent back towards him. It pushed him to the ground into a small pond.

"And he blows it like a clutz!" said Sean, like an announcer. Everyone laughed.

"Ha-ha. Laugh all you want. In fact, I meant to do that!"

"Sure, Theo." said Zoey sarcastically.

"Okay, I think that's enough training for today. Go to your quarters and study the attacks."

* * *

In one room, Ryan, Theo, and Ronan were looking through the books.

"Wow, there are so many attacks in this book. I wonder if he wants us to really study all these attacks." complained Theo.

"T, it's not that bad." As he turned the page, he noticed one in particular. "Hey guys, look at this." On the page, it was a picture of a card, with their animal spirit on and a human.

"Whoa, what's this?" questioned Ronan.

"It's called Beast mode. Looks pretty powerful." said Ryan.

"Yeah, but I wonder why Marin didn't mention nothing about it." said Theo.

"Who knows, but we better get home. It's almost Christmas time, and we have to get ready." said Ryan.

* * *

The next day, Ronan was in the library. He was looking for a book. But, something was strange about him. His ears were in the shape of his animal spirit. He had a water bottle in his hand. But, his hand turned into a bear claw, which caused it to bust. He was about to groan, but then he roared like a bear.

Everything disappeard on him. The head librarian went up to him.

"Young man, this is a library. I suggest you lower your voice or else get out." He scolded.

"Heh, sorry." he apologized.

* * *

Ryan was in the locker room. He was about to put on his jacket. But, then it ripped from the back.

"Huh?!," he looked at the jacket. "Great! Twenty dollars down the drain."

* * *

Zoey was walking with some of her friends. Unknown to her, a tail was stick out under her skirt. Lisa, one of Zoey's friends, noticed the tail.

"Zo, what's that under your skirt?" asked Lisa.

"What?" She turned around, and it disappeared at the same time.

"Lisa, what are you talking about? There's nothing there. Are you going crazy or something?"

Lisa just stood there with a confused look on her face.

* * *

Sean was combing his hair in the mirror. As he was combing it, it got tangled.

"Oh gosh dang it." He looked up.

He put his hand on top of his head. But when he touched it, he felt something. He saw something growing. It looked like the dorsal fin of a shark.

"What is..no, no. I must be hallucinating." He looked up. It was gone. Sean just stared.

* * *

Theo was outside, shooting some hoops. He was shooting some baskets, when the ball missed the hoop. It bounced to the top of the roof. He growled a little.

He got the ladder, and climbed to the top. When he got the ball, he threw it down. He headed towards the ladder. But, then he slipped.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He braced for impact, but he didn't hit the ground. It looked like he was floating. On his back were a pair of wings.

"Where did those come from?" They disappeared, and he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Hey, Theo. Get your behind off the ground before the neighbors think you're kissing the ground again." said Mr. Zerrani.

"Dad, I wasn't kissing the ground. And that last time, I was looking at something, but it was so small that I had to lie on the ground."

* * *

Brianna was in her friend's backyard playing volleyball. One of her friends set the ball up for her to spike it.

"I got it!" she cried. But, when she came in contact with her hand, the ball popped.

"AHHHHHH!" she groaned.

She looked at her hand, and it was fine.

"Bri', how did you bust that ball? You must have some manicurist in order for you to pop that." said DJ.

"Don't worry Brianna, I got another volleyball in my car. Be right back." said Rose.

* * *

Meanwhile, on an island not far away from the the mainlainds, was a cave with claw marks on it, but had a skull on. In it was a cloaked figure.

"Hmm, looks like the Guardians are back. Let's see how relentless they are." His eyes glowed, and many insect like creatures came out of holes.

"My minions, go do my bidding!" They all flew out of the cave and headed to the city.

* * *

The teens ran to the center of the park, all with worried looks on their faces.

"Guys, I feel like something weird is going on." said Sean.

"Same here. One minute, I was putting on my jacket, and then..BAM! It ripped." explained Ryan.

"Something wrong with this picture. By the way, Ronan, your hands look hairy." said Theo.

"What?!" He looked down, and his hands were covered in black fur.

"What's happening to me? Uh guys, check out yourselves!" Everyone gasped as they look. Sean had gills on his neck and webbed hands, Theo had wings on his back and feathers covering his arms, Zoey's skin turned into white fur and grew wolf ears, Brianna hands became claws and had dagger-like canines, and Ryan grew horns and and dragon scales.

"This doesn't look good. We better go talk to Yosé." said Ryan.

* * *

They all teleported back to the temple.

"Yosé, we need your help!" cried Sean.

"I know, I saw it all. I should have told you from the beginning" he fretted.

"Tell us what?" asked Zoey.

"When your crystals bonded with you, you gained new animal spirits. But, the crystals bonded with you DNA, and caused you to mutate into your animal spirits."

"WHAT?!" they all shouted.

"You're saying that we can turn into animals? That is just...AWESOME" exclaimed Theo.

"But, I don't want to be animal. Isn't there a way to cure this? I mean, I'm captain of the track team for God's sake!" exclaimed Ryan.

"First of all, since the crystals bonded with you, it would be too risky to try to break the bonds between them. Second, you can't just put your personal agendas ahead your duties as Guardians. It would be imperative." said Yosé.

Suddenly, an alarm went off!

"What is that?!" asked Zoey.

"Oh no, I hope it's not what I think it is. Everyone, to the command room." ordered Yosé.

Everyone went to a room that was full of computers and stations. At one station, Marin was at one station, monitoring the blips on the computers.

"Marin, what's going on?" asked Yosé.

"Stingoids, lots and lots of Stingoids. There headed straight for the Billiard Plaza." said Marin.

"Oh no, I had a feeling something like this would happen. Guardians, I think it's time to use powers."

"I don't know Yosé. Are you sure we're ready?" asked Sean.

"Believe me, Sean. You and the rest of your friends have to stop these monsters.". said Yosé.

"...Alright. Guardians, it's about time we go wild!" said Ryan.

""Go Wild"? I like that." said Theo.

"Hold on, before you go. I like to do something." He went over to Sean and touched the left side of his chest. On his chest, was a blue claw mark. Next was Zoey, in which he touched her arm and a pink Claw mark appeared. Yosé touched Ronan's hand. Afterwards, a purple claw mark appeared. Brianna had a yellow claw mark on her neck. Theo received a green claw mark on his wrist. Finally, Yosé touched Ryan on the right side of his chest. With that, he had a red claw mark.

"Those markings will help you access your powers. Good luck, Guardians."

They all looked at their new markings. They all ran out the temple.

"Yosé, are you sure about this? You really think that they're ready?" asked Marin.

"Of course. I know they are." he said, smiling.

* * *

The Stingoids were attacking innocent people. They were destroying buildings, tearing up signs. A girl and her mother was running, but the girl dropped her doll.

"My doll!" she cried. She picked it up, but right in front of her was a Stingoid.

"Please, don't hurt my baby! Leave her alone!" cried the mother. The Stingoids was about to attack. "NOOOOOOOOO!" cried the mother.

"HEY! MEAN AND GREEN!" cried Ryan. The Stingoids turned around. The girl reunited with her mother, and they both ran off.

"Man, this place is infested with bug. We're going to need some big exterminators." said Ronan.

"And we're just the exterminators to try." said Zoey.

"Guardians, I think it's time to..."said Ryan.

"GO WILD!" they all said in my unison. There claw marks started to glow.

Ryan's Claw Watch glowed red and the dragon symbol glowed. The scene then continued when it traveled through his eyes inside, his DNA mutated and his eyes turned black and his hair had red stripes. His outfit was a long sleeved red shirt with a black vest and red pants with white boots with fire markings. He grew horns and his ears were now dragon like. His top canine teeth grew about and inch and a half. His hands grew claws and he grew wings, a tail, and some scales on the back.

Sean's Claw Watch glowed blue and the shark symbol glowed. The scene then continued when it traveled through his eyes inside, his DNA mutated and his eyes turned black and his hair had sky blue stripes. His outfit was a navy blue t-shirt with a black vest and white shorts with ankle high white boots with water markings. He grew a dorsal fin and his ears were now fin like. His top canine teeth grew about and inch and a half, and the others grew a little. His hands had webbing in between them, and grew a shark's tail, and gills on his neck.

Brianna's Claw Watch glowed yellow and the leopard symbol glowed. The scene then continued when it traveled through her eyes inside, her DNA mutated and her eyes turned black and her hair had yellow stripes. Her outfit was a long gold and black jacket with spots, a pale yellow shirt, and brown pants with white boots with leaf markings. She grew leopard like ears. Her top canine teeth grew about and inch and a half. Her hands grew claws and she grew a tail.

Ronan's Claw Watch glowed purple and the bear symbol glowed. The scene then continued when it traveled through his eyes inside, his DNA mutated and his eyes turned black and his hair had violet stripes. His outfit was a black hoodie with a long sleeved silver shirt and black pants with white boots with lightning bolt markings. He grew bear like ears. His top canine teeth grew about and inch and a half. His hands grew claws and was covered in black fur.

Theo's Claw Watch glowed green and the hawk symbol glowed. The scene then continued when it traveled through his eyes inside, his DNA mutated and his eyes turned black and his hair had yellow green stripes. He had a headband on his head. His outfit was a green tank top with a black vest and black pants with white boots with wind markings. He grew bird-like ears. His top canine teeth grew about and inch and a half. His hands were covered in feathers and he grew wings and tail.

Zoey's Claw Watch glowed pink and the wolf symbol glowed. The scene then continued when it traveled through her eyes inside, her DNA mutated and her eyes turned black and her hair had pink stripes. Her outfit was a white top like vest with her skin exposed. Her hair was raised in the air, and then her hat became a blue band, which made her hair into a ponytail. She wore white shorts and white boots with snowflake markings. Her top canine teeth grew about and inch and a half. Her hands grew claws and she grew a tail, claws, and some of her skin was covered in white fur.

"Courage of the Wolf!"

"Stealth of the Hawk!"

"Strength of the Bear!"

"Claw of the Leopard!"

"Bite of the Shark!"

"Flames of the Dragon!"

"BEAST GUARDIANS. UNITED WE ROAR

"Whoa, this is amazing!" said Ryan.

The Guardians charged at the Stingoids.

To be continued...


End file.
